New Player Guide (Truth)
Starting Out Go to settings, page 1. Under "More Settings", turn on Sync Training. Note that the game does not run (or at least does not run as fast), when the game is on a background tab. However, if the game is in another window and isn't minimized, it will run at full speed. Go to Basic Training, click Cap on Idle Attack. You want to have the same amount of energy on both Attack skills and defense skills. This will happen automatically if you turned on the Sync Training function. Early on, after the next skill is unlocked, you want to remove energy from earlier skills and place them on the later skills. Once you have enough energy, you want to have energy on all your skills. Gaining skills both increase your attack and defense, as well as decreasing the amount of energy needed to train skills. The maximum reduction for each training cap is 10% of the current cap, rounded up, per rebirth. Once you have achieved the maximum reduction, the hover text ("On rebirth, your new cap will be ...") will turn green. Go to the fight boss section, and fight bosses. As you gain more attack and defense, you'll be able to kill more bosses. Experience and Rebirth You gain experience by killing bosses. Experience and experience upgrades are permanent. Your first experience should be spent on energy speed, to get it to at least 4. You want to keep a ratio of roughly 4 energy speed to 1 energy bar, until energy speed is maxed out at 50. Your early rebirths should be either roughly 30 minutes or 1 hour each. This will allow you to kill bosses repeatedly to gain more experience. It should be noted that the first few bosses will only give out experience the first time they are killed. Each rebirth will also allow you to reduce the energy needed to train skills by at most 10%. Early on, you want to try to minimize the energy needed to completely cap skills. A skill is capped once you can fill the bar in 1 frame (1/50th of a second). Once something is capped, it can no longer go faster. Rebirthing early on will also increase your energy cap, depending on how much energy was produced the current run. This energy cap is soft-capped at 100k. After your energy cap has reached 100k, producing energy will no longer increase your energy cap. The player would need to buy energy cap from the Experience shop to further increase energy. How to Spend Experience Early As noted, you want to spend your first experience on energy speed. You want 1 energy bar per 4 speed. After you've soft-capped your energy, you'd want to spend experience on energy power and energy cap as well. As a rough guide, the player should keep the ratio of energy power, energy cap, and energy bar to 1:40k:1. In short, for every 40 thousand energy cap, you should have 1 energy bar and 1 energy power. Math Corner In truth, the rough ratio is only a rule of thumb that is meant to be simple to use and remember. A ratio of 1:30k:1 would in fact be better. Indeed, the optimal ratio depends on the player. For those who like to optimize, one should consider that the reason for the previous ratio is that for many things, the utility of energy is equal to energy bar times energy cap. The player should remember that an investment into energy bar is actually part of the investment into energy cap. To find the optimal ratio, the player should first find out the optimal ratio between energy cap and energy bars. Once the player has done that, the player should add the cost of buying energy cap and energy bars together, to find out the actual cost of buying energy cap. The player should then equalize the amount of exp spent in energy power and this actual cost. As an example, if the player finds that it is best to have 1 energy bar per 40k energy cap, then the cost of 10k energy cap needs to be added to the cost of 1/4 energy bar. This would mean that for every 10k energy cap, the player would spend 40 on the energy cap and 20 on the energy bar. This comes to an actual cost of 60 exp. 1 Energy power is 150 energy, and thus would be equal to 2.5 times this actual cost. As such, whenever the player spends 150 exp on 1 energy power, he should also spend 150 energy on energy cap + energy bar, resulting in a ratio of 1:25k:0.6. Adventure and Inventory Once the player kills Boss 4, the player unlocks adventure and the inventory, which are some of the most important part of the game. The player starts in the "Safe Zone:Awakening". The player can move to the Tutorial Zone. More Zones will be unlocked upon killing more bosses (in the Fight Boss section of the game). To start fighting, the player should click the top left "Idle Mode" button until it is highlighted. It should be noted that the word boss will be used for both the boss in the "Fight Boss" part of the game, and also the bosses in adventure. Which one it refers to depends on the context. Killing monsters in adventure gives drops in the inventory. In general, killing adventure bosses drop gears, while killing non-bosses drops boosts. Using the Inventory You can drag gears into your equipment slots. The cube you receive as a gift goes into the accessory slot. Before equipping a piece of gear, consider protecting it by shift-clicking it. This will prevent it from being thrown away (trashed) or merged. You can level up a gear by merging it with the same equipment. After you get another one of the same equipment, place your mouse over the gear, and press D for it to merge with all of the same items. You can also use the same, but pressing the A key (while hovering your mouse on a piece of equipment) to use all possible boosts you have in your inventory to improve the stats of that specific item. Stay in Tutorial zone until you got all equipment to level 100. When you beat Boss 17 (in Fight Boss), you want to move to the Sewer Zone if possible. There are better gears there. You can throw away your Tutorial Zone equipment if they have reached level 100. Getting items to level 100 is required to complete an item. You have to complete all the items in a set to complete the set. Completing sets will give you bonuses. Check the item list, and mouse over an item, to see the set it is in, and what bonus is given when you complete the set. When you get the tutorial cube to level 100, you receive a new slot, and in it, you have the infinity cube. This item can be boosted infinitely, but boosts are only 1% efficient for it. Furthermore, special boosts will give 0.5% of their value in both power and toughness. Adventure Stats There are 3 types of boosts. Power boosts increase power and max health. Toughness boosts increase toughness and health regeneration. Finally, Special boosts increase special bonuses in an equipment. Each piece of equipment will give you boosts for the main game. The special boosts differ for each piece of equipment. However, every point of power will give 1% to the main game's power, and the same for toughness. Manual Fighting and Boss Sniping You can manually fight by turning off idle mode. Click the top left "Idle Mode" Button, and you have access to manually controlling your adventure character. In general, you want to fight bosses for new gears. Switch between zones until you get a boss, then fight it. The first row is your attack skills. The second row is your aura skills. Good juggling of Aura skills is important for easy sniping. When you click on an aura skill, you'll know that it is active if there is an yellow border around the skill. When the skill border turns off, you'll know that the skill is no longer active. The most important thing is to alternate two sets of buffs. The first set is ultimate buff and attack buff. The second set is simply the defensive buff. Both the ultimate buff and defensive buff reduces your damage taken, and alternating these two will mean you'll have damage reduction up most of the fight. If needed, you can also interweave block in, when both of these buffs are on cool down and inactive. The heal skill should be used as often as possible, when you are damaged. Charge should be used with one of the better attacks. In general, for attacks, you want to use whatever attack is on cooldown, from the right first. For certain enemies, the correct use of block may be vital. These enemies are of the type "charge" and "rapid". The player will have to pay attention to the log to see when the enemies begin to charge up. After they start to charge up, block should be used 2-3 seconds afterwards. Augmentation After Boss 17, the player gets access to augmentations. At the beginning, just buy the best augmentation you can afford. After Boss 37, the player can upgrade their augmentations. These are expensive, and the player probably won't be able to afford very many of them. As such, the player should continue to buy the best augmentation he can afford. Later, once the player has upgraded their time machines enough, the player should work on the first augmentation and its upgrade, as it is the most efficient. The player should only move on to the next ones when the first one are speed capped for a long period of time. Money Pit Throw money in there in multiples of 10. Early on, you'll get some good one-time rewards. If you rebirth often, money pit will be active once every hour. Advanced Training The player probably won't be using advanced training for a while. Advanced training is only unlocked once you have unlocked the last basic training. The two advanced training that are useful early on are the adventure stats. Getting a few levels in those can help the player snipe bosses of new zones. Eventually, the player will need them at a high level for boss sniping and other adventuring purposes. Block Damage reduction is useless in general. Wandoo is useless until you actually unlock Wandoo and the player gets enough energy/magic to make it worthwhile, which will happen quite a bit later. Time Machine Time machine gives you gold automatically. It gives a lot more than are dropped by monsters. The gold rate is based on the highest boss you've killed, and the highest drop of gold you got from adventures. No need to upgrade Time Machine until much later. Blood Magic Blood magic will be the last unlock for a while. Put all your magic into the first ritual. The only 2 magic you'll need to worry about early on is Blood NUMBER boost, and iron pills. Use the latter to gain a few stats every 12 hours. Use the former to build up your number. You can turn on autospell for the former to automatically spend all your blood there. Each subsequent blood ritual is significantly more time-efficient, but significantly less gold efficient. Move on to the next ritual when you have enough gold to spare. Note that you can check the gold spending per second by mousing over the ritual after you've put blood in it. You can compare this number with your gold earning in time machine. A 200 Exp Secret At some point, you should do 3 sequential rebirthes, each of less '''than 30 mins, and each beating at least boss 37. This will give you 200 exp. You will be given this exp after you rebirth for the third time, after beating boss 37. Obviously, the player must be willing to sink 90 minutes into this. If you are doing rebirthes of a bit more than 30 minutes long, you should try this when you have reached boss 45 roughly. Boss 58 to the First Titan Reaching Boss 58 for the first time can be considered completing the tutorial of the game. NUMBER was never very important, but now, the player will learn the real insignificance of it. The player has now unlocked challenges, which will reset NUMBER back to 1. However, it may not yet be time to do them. For now, the player's goal is to complete a single 24 hour challenge. This will require going to zone 58, after resetting NUMBER to 1, all within 24 hours. This will increase the exp drop of every boss after boss 24 by 1. If the player feels that this task is quite easy, the player should go for it. However, there is at least one thing that will make this task significantly faster and easier. In general, the player's strategy stays the same. The player should continue his 15-30 minute rebirthes. His aim in adventure is to unlock the ITOPOD. ITOPOD, and the Newbie Perks Once the player has a respectable set of equipments from the Cave of Many Things, he should work on his advanced training until he can fight bosses in the sky. The Sky will drop the Pissed Off Key, which, when used, gives access to the ITOPOD (Infinite Tower of Pissed Off Dudes). The Pissed Off Key is a rare drop, and may be hard to manually snipe. The player should consider simply getting enough advanced training to idle the zone. The ITOPOD is accessed through the adventure menu. Set the End Floor to 1000 and enter the ITOPOD. The player will now fight to the highest possible floor. This will take a while and should be done in one go, and thus the player might want to rebirth before hand if he is aiming for 30 min rebirthes. The player will gain perk point the first time he reaches levels of multiple of 10. For the first 100 levels, he will gain 1 perk point each time. For the next 100 levels, he will gain 2 perk point, and so on. Level 100, 200, etc, will give 10 times the expected perk point. For now, the player just wants to unlock as many perk point as possible, to unlock the Newbie perks. The Newbie perks are the first 5 perks in the perks menu, also accessed in the adventure screen. The player should certainly get to at least level 50 in ITOPOD, and thus be able to unlock all 5. Getting the Newbie adventure perk should help with this if the player have trouble. If absolutely necessary, the Newbie drop chance perk can be temporarily skipped. After the Newbie perks, 1 or 2 points can be put into Stat Boosts for Rich Jerks, but in general, the points should be put into Generic Energy Perks in roughly equal proportions. The Generic Magic Perks are also worthwhile, once the player begins to significantly invest into magic. Beyond these perks, the player should save up for the poop Perk (actual name: What a crappy perk). The time to start saving up for this perk depends on the player, but a good time to start is when the player begins to farm the ITOPOD regularly, or when the player unlocks Yggdrasil. Challenges The Basic Challenge will reset your number, and require you to beat boss 58. Rebirthes are allowed, and nothing else is restricted. Once the player feel like they can complete a Basic Challenge under 24 hours easily, the player should begin. The player should certainly feel ready after getting the ITOPOD perks. The player must first do a basic challenge under 24 hours. If the player is often away, and feel like he cannot play enough, the player can put the game on another tab, or put the computer to sleep with the game on. Unfortunately, there is on setting to turn off offline progress, and timer will run offline. Once the player has done a basic challenge under 24 hours, he will unlock the 24 hour challenge. The first 24 hour challenge is exactly the same as a basic challenge under 24 hours, except the game will no longer run offline. Once the player has completed this challenge once, the player is done with challenges until much later (post UUG). Spending Arbitrary Points (AP) Your first purchase should be yellow heart, which should go into day care. Your second purchase should be advanced loot filter. In some case, you might want to purchase this before yellow heart. Your third purchase can be Filter Boosts into Infinity Cube, as it is cheap. Afterwards, you definitely want an extra beard slot. Pushing to the First Titan After getting the newbie perks, the player's adventure power should have increased tremendously. With a maxed set from Caves of Many Things, the player should make preparation to farm the High Security Base. The player might need substantial advanced training to farm the High Security Base, and he may want to manually kill bosses to get the first loots. The High Security Base set does not have to be maxed at this moment. It can mostly be skipped. The player should get a few levels of each gear, do a long run to get a lot of advanced training, and fight the first titan. To get enough boosts for his gear, the player can consider farming The Sky. Gordon Ramsay Bolton The player can fight the first titan manually with around 1300/1300 stats. There isn't anything special to fighting Gordon Ramsay Bolton (GRB). The player simply needs to loop his aura as described above. Killing GRB will drop the GRB set, which is a great improvement over the previous sets. Not only does it have significantly improved power and toughness, it also is focused around energy, which is extremely good. In fact, it is one of the most efficient set for a while, as it is the last set where 1 special boost will provide a 1% bonus for energy. The GRB set have the cooking special stats. This does nothing. It is solely here to waste boosts. However, you'd have to max it before getting the energy stats. Killing GRB unlocks NGU and possibly wandoo. Both are not useful right now. Work in Progress To The Beast Before farming Badly Drawn World, the player should consider having near 1000 levels in NGU drop rate, and good Neckbeards. The player does not need to max out his BDW set. At this stage, for idling, the player should still focus on energy, and use the Candy Cane of Destiny. The player should still use Wanderer's hat for idling as well, as that gives more energy to improve NGU adventure and NGU drop chance. '''Boring-Ass Earth Let BDW, it is very hard to idle Boring-Ass Earth. The player will roughly need 450m power to idle it. The player will need substantial NGU adventure, and a lot of advanced training. On the other hand, the player does not need a maxed set of BDW gear. Appendix Ratio Talk The optimal ratio of many things can be found via optimization problems. In general, if the utility is equal to the product of a and b, then you want to spend the same amount of resources in both a and b. If the utility is the product of a^m and b^n, you want to spend the resources in ratio of n:m. Most energy and magic things, such as augmentation, time machine, and NGU uses the product of energy power and energy cap. As such, for these things alone, the same amount of exp should be spent for helping boost energy cap and energy power. However, because one needs energy bars to boost energy cap, one needs to include the price of energy bars into the calculation of energy cap. The optimal ratio of beards is the easiest to calculate. Since the speed of beards is equal to power^(1/2) times cap, you want to spend double the exp in cap compared to power. In short, the optimal ratio would be 1:0:3.75.